The present invention relates to mechanisms and apparatus for driving rotation of conical and cylindrical cross-wound textile bobbins and the like, particularly by frictional driving engagement of the peripheral surface of the bobbin. Specifically, the present invention relates to a frictional surface driving apparatus of this type having three or more drive bodies rotatably supported axially adjacent one another on a common central drive shaft.
West German Offenlegungsschrift 24 58 853, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,480, discloses a textile bobbin winding apparatus wherein a conical cross-wound bobbin is driven peripherally during the winding operation by a cylindrical drive shaft assembly having a plurality of annular drive members independently mounted rotatably in coaxial side-by-side relation. A driven frictional drive roller is mounted for lengthwise reciprocal movement on a supporting drive shaft integrally with a yarn traversing member to peripherally drive the annular drive members individually in sequence as the yarn being wound is traversed back and forth along the bobbin, whereby essentially only the annular drive member whereat yarn is being applied to the bobbin at any given point in the winding operation is actually positively driven by the friction roller. This drive arrangement is a relatively complicated mechanism which generally occupies a significant amount of space. Further, the application of yarn to the cross-wound bobbin in not the most favorable in this arrangement since the bobbin is driven at all times at only one constantly changing location axially along its periphery.